It's Going Good
by Seylin
Summary: Jasper never expected to end up where that night left him. Slash.


**Title**: It's Going Good  
><strong>Author<strong>: Seylin  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Jasper never expected where that night left him.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Slash. Jasper/Seth. Jacob/Edward.  
><strong>Disclaimers<strong>: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. This story is also based on the country song "I Don't Want This Night to End" by Luke Byran. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

It's Going Good

Jasper separated the files that had just been placed on his desk by importance and then alphabetically. It was almost the end of the day so he wasn't going to look at any of these new cases yet, they could wait until Monday. The rest of his desk was just as straight as his files, he may only be a junior partner but impressions were important in the law world. A voice cleared itself from the doorway and Jasper glanced up expecting to see one of the senior partners, not his step brother Edward.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Jasper questioned.

"I was in town, thought I'd stop by," Edward answered.

"You're a little late for lunch."

Edward snorted. "Let's get supper then and you can give me a ride home."

"Where's your car?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jake went to pick up his cousin at the airport; I figured I'd give them some time alone. He hasn't seen him in awhile."

"Alright well I was just finishing up here so I'll be ready in about ten minutes," Jasper said.

"Great, I'll wait out in the lobby." Edward turned, the sun that was coming through the window catching on his hair for a moment before he moved out of the doorway. That moment was long enough however, for Jasper to muse on just how good looking his brother (though only by marriage) was. If Edward hadn't been so damn committed to Jacob… well, he was so there was no point in going there.

After finishing packing up Jasper slid his messenger bag over his shoulder, closed his office door and headed out to meet Edward. His brother made a face as he unlocked the driver's door of his truck, got in and had to lean over to unlock the passenger side door. "Y'know Jazz, you have enough money to get a new truck. One with less dust and… power locks."

"Why would I waste hard earned money on a new truck when I have a perfectly good, if a bit old, truck?" Jasper questioned as he reeved the engine and then put it into gear.

"I don't know, because you can?" Edward suggested.

Jasper snorted. "I would need a better reason than that." After dealing with thirty minutes of rush hour traffic Jasper pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant he and Edward always went to when they were in town together. Once they were seated and had ordered Edward looked across the table at Jasper.

"So, have you seen anyone lately?"

Jasper choked on the sip of iced tea he had just taken. He cleared his throat as he sat his glass back down. "What brought _that_ on?"

"Oh come on Jazz, I'm just being a concerned brother. I want to see you settle down with someone, you haven't been serious about anybody since Peter and that was three years ago."

"Maybe I'm just not ready to settle down, ever thought of that?"

"Don't give me that. You were just about to pop the question when Peter broke it off," Edward stated.

"Does this have a point Edward?" Jasper asked not looking at him.

"I just want to see you happy Jazz."

"I _am_ happy."

Edward sighed and shook his head. "Let me set you up, just once."

"Edward…"

"No, hear me out! He's a few years younger than you, in college, black hair and tan skin…"

"He sounds like Jacob," Jasper said with a raised eyebrow.

"Close, it's Jake's cousin Seth, the one he went to pick up at the airport. He's going to be in for a week and you're going to be home for the weekend," Edward explained.

"And why do you think this Seth fellow would want to go out with me?" Jasper groaned when Edward avoided his gaze. "You just want some alone time with Jacob don't you?"

"Well, I won't deny it…"

"Has this crazy idea of yours been proposed to Seth yet?" Jasper asked.

"Jake's going to ask him tonight. So how about it?"

Jasper sighed. "If Seth agrees… then I guess I will." Edward smiled and pulled out his phone to send a text to Jacob. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this…"

"You'll thank me later," Edward assured him.

**xxx**

When Edward had said that Jasper would thank him later… he hadn't taken him seriously. But the moment he got out of his truck on Saturday night to walk up to Jacob's front door, the door opened and out bounded the most beautiful young man that Jasper had ever seen. Seth looked a lot like Jacob but there was… so much more. Seth's black hair was shaggily cut, just barely touching his shoulder's, his eyes were a deep brown and his smile… wow, Jasper had never seen a smile so captivating. Seth was like a sun and Jasper a planet caught in that suns gravitational pull.

"Hi, are you Jasper? I'm Seth." Seth held his hand out and Jasper shook it automatically.

"Huh?" Jasper mentally kicked himself before he gave a nervous sort of chuckle. "Sorry, yes, I'm Jasper."

"You don't have to do this if you're not interested," Seth said. "I know Edward talked you into it."

Jasper blinked in surprise and he gave Seth's hand, which he was still holding, a squeeze. "I may have been talked into it but it was my decision. Would you like to go out with me Seth?"

Seth smiled. "What did you have in mind cowboy?"

God… Seth was such a flirt! Jasper felt himself smirking. "Well, if you don't mind a dusty old truck, I'd like to take you out to dinner and then for a drive."

Seth looked thoughtful. "Let's get outta here then."

Jasper smiled and went to the passenger side of his truck, opening the door for Seth. The screen door to the house behind them opened and both turned to see Jacob standing on the porch, smiling.

"Have a good time!" He called.

"Thanks Jake, see you later!" Seth replied as he hopped up into the truck and slid across the dusty seat. Jasper sent a grin at Jacob before rounding the hood of the truck and getting in himself. As he turned the key over Seth reached out and started to play with the knobs on the radio.

"Nothing wrong with country y'know," Jasper stated in amusement.

"Certainly not, I'm just in a rocker mood, do you mind?" Seth questioned. Jasper glanced over at Seth as he pulled away from Jacob's house. Seth was wearing a tight, black muscle shirt and jeans that accented all the right places.

"No, I don't mind at all."

Seth grinned and lost himself in the music. It had been a long time since he had been able to just… be himself and it felt good. He raised his hands, rocking out to the song that was playing on the radio. First he started humming and then started to sing along. When he noticed Jasper's finger tapping along with the beat he started to sing a bit louder.

Jasper usually didn't care for people singing along with the radio; typically people didn't have the singing voices they thought they had. Seth didn't have the voice of an angel but it wasn't horrible to listen to either. The main thing was that Seth was having fun and Jasper was glad he could see that… plus, Seth looked incredibly hot as his body swayed and rolled with the beat.

**xxx**

Dinner had gone great in Jasper's opinion. The conversation had been easy and Jasper had found himself enjoying his time with Seth more than he had enjoyed anything in a long time. It made it all the better that he could see that Seth was also enjoying himself. Jasper loved Seth's smile, it was always true and reached his eyes.

Now he was driving and honestly, he had no clue where they were or how they had gotten there (not that he was going to tell Seth that), but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Seth was swaying and singing along with the radio but suddenly he was opening the back window of the cab and climbing out. Jasper glanced back with wide eyes as Seth's feet disappeared through the window.

"What are you doing!" He called.

"Just drive and turn it up Jazz!"

Shaking his head Jasper turned the radio up. A smile tugged at Jasper's lips as he heard Seth singing along. He could just picture the swaying Seth had been doing while sitting in the cab, with his hands raised… Jasper set the cruise control before adjusting himself. If everything leading up to this moment spoke of how a relationship with Seth could be then he didn't want this night to end.

His phone buzzed and lit up in the cup holder. After another glance back at Seth's legs in those jeans Jasper picked the phone up to look at the text message.

_From: Edward  
>To: Me<br>Subject: How's it going?_

Jasper glanced back again and chuckled. His thumb flew over the buttons of his phone as he typed his reply. _It's going good._ Setting his phone back in the cup holder he slowed to take a curve, careful not to take it too fast and send Seth flying. A glance at the clock showed him 3:15, normally he would be in bed long ago and knew he would be cussing by the time morning came and he had to get up for church. Right now though, with Seth dancing in the bed of his truck he didn't want to think about morning because morning meant Seth would have to leave.

Seth climbed back through the cab window, out of breath but smiling like crazy as he settled himself back in his seat. His hair was wild from being blown in the wind, Jasper found him incredibly sexy. "Have fun did you?" He asked.

"Yes!" Seth turned to him and before Jasper knew it they were kissing. The kiss didn't last long because he was driving but it made him grin nonetheless. "Pull over, there's a pond up ahead."

Jasper did as asked and after the truck had been put in park they both climbed out. Jasper left the truck running so that the headlights shown on the pond. The music still pumped out of the radio, filling the night, but even with the music he could hear the crickets and frogs singing their own song. Seth took his hand and pulled him toward the pond.

Seth didn't have to say anything for Jasper to get the idea he had in mind. Before they could hit the water he scooped Seth up into his arms, which caused Seth to laugh and wrap his arms around Jasper's neck. The water was cold as he walked into it and Seth gasped when Jasper tripped and they fell into the pond. They both came up sputtering but it soon turned to laughter as they splashed each other. Seth tackled Jasper, causing them both to fall back into the water. When they came up their lips met and both were lost in a kiss that lasted much longer than the one in the truck had.

The kiss broke and Seth started to walk out of the pond. "Hey!" Jasper called. When Seth looked back Jasper splashed him and Seth laughed. Climbing up onto the bank Jasper took Seth's hands, lacing their fingers together as he walked Seth back against the grill of his truck. Seth's already tight shirt now clung to his well-defined body… Jasper wanted him. He leaned in and captured Seth's lips again. Seth was so damn hot.

**xxx**

Jasper grabbed a blanket out from behind his seat and wrapped it around Seth before leading him inside the barn. It had taken some more driving but eventually he had figured out where they were and it was close to some land that he and Edward had played on when they were kids. No one lived there now but the barn still stood.

They went up the stairs that led to the hay loft; the big doors at the end were open letting in the bright moonlight. An old basketball hoop shown in the moonlight and Seth found a basketball. A quick game left them both breathless and laughing before the fell into some soft, old hay that was by the door. There was some deep kissing and grinding before Seth pulled away and turned, a blush had come to his cheeks. Jasper ran his fingers down Seth's arm, watching as goosebumps rose. Maybe he was pushing things to fast…

"C'mere," he murmured opening his arms. Seth glanced back at him and gave him a smile. "So I don't even know where you're from," Jasper commented as Seth lay back against his chest.

Seth was quiet for a moment. "Do you need to?"

Jasper smirked. "Well I… I kinda wanna get to know you, in case we wanna do this again y'know? I'm having a pretty good time, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Seth answered with a grin. Jasper waited for Seth to elaborate but he didn't.

"So? Where are you from?"

Seth was quiet for another moment before he met Jasper's eyes. "Where I'm from doesn't necessarily mean that's where I'll be."

Jasper chuckled. "Alright then, where are you going to be?"

"I don't know," Seth answered before he pressed his lips to Jasper's lightly. "But I'm here now."

**xxx**

Seth blinked slowly as he woke up. The hay he and Jasper were sleeping on in the loft of the barn was soft but also itchy. He closed his eyes as a feeling of dread came over him. Why was he feeling like this? Last night had been… so much fun, Jasper was everything he had ever wanted but…

Sitting up Seth stretched his arms over his head before he looked down at Jasper. He was still sleeping soundly, snoring lightly. Seth felt himself smiling. Leaning over he pulled his shoes on and glanced out the open loft door. The sky was a deep purple but the edge was starting to lighten, dawn was coming. With a soft sigh Seth leaned over and placed a light kiss on Jasper's cheek.

"I'm sorry… I wish this night didn't have to end…" He stood and left the loft, leaving Jasper sleeping.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Before I get asked, there _will _be a sequel and no, I don't know when it will be finished/published. Reviews are love!


End file.
